The Dragon's Love
by AragonOfHouseDraconis
Summary: Harry finds out his life has been a lie, forged by a manipulative headmaster. He discovers he had family that actually are living, and a love he never considered. Note: Dumbledore!bashing, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Severitus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Aragon, here. This is my first story for FFN. I've read stories here for rather a long time, and read quite a lot myself.**

 **Please be aware: This story will have gay themes. That means men having sex with men. There will be character bashing, and if you don't like either things I have mentioned, please don't read.**

 **Thank you! Now, on to the story!**

 **30 July, 1995, 11:30 pm, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom**

Harry James Potter sat on his ragtag bed, reading a book that he had managed to hid from his rather abusive uncle, Vernon Dursley. "Some kind of fifteenth birthday I'm going to have," he groused. Year after year, Harry had begged with everything he had not to be returned to Number Four, but as usual, he was told by Albus Dumbledore that he had to return, "for your own safety", always arguing that the "blood wards are the most powerful and safest protection available.

Thinking back, Harry often snorted in derision at the thought of being "protected" at Number Four, due to the fact that he was covered in scars and bruises from his uncle's "loving attention" and "disciplinary action", terms Harry scoffed at just as virulently. The beatings had begun in Harry's second year, after the incident involving the house elf known as Dobby, and the letter from the Ministry for Magic regarding underage magic use. As had happened often, whenever something out of the ordinary had happened, it resulted in violence from the whale known as Vernon Dursley.

He had privately researched glamour charms, and had quickly become proficient at producing glamours wandlessly and non-verbally. The glamours, however, did nothing whatsoever to rectify the pain, which was quite deeply seated, and ranging over the whole of his body.

He was quite suddenly raised from this morose and painful thoughts by a flash of green light followed immediately by a small parcel with the Gringotts seal on the top. An envelope sat on the top as well, and it was addressed to him in this fashion: Harry James "Potter", 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The quotes around his surname made him raise his eyebrows, but otherwize he did not show emotion. The fact that it came from Gringotts was enough to tell him that the parcel wasn't cursed, but he waved his wand with an untraceable spell meant to find any curses or hexes, and found nothing. As Mad-eye Moody had always told him in his stentorian voice, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

First, he pulled the letter from its place, and opened it, and read.

 _To Harry James "Potter"_

 _We at Gringotts have been attempting by traditional means to contact you. Every owl we have sent has been returned. Efforts to contact you at Hogwarts have been repeatedly rebuffed. We have suspicions regarding the source of these rebuffings, and we wish to communicate with you as soon as you are available._

 _I will very briefly summarize what we wish to speak with you about. First, it has come to our attention that the wills of Lily and James Potter were illegally sealed, at the behest of a certain party. Since you were illegally placed with the Dursley "family", moneys of substantial amounts have been extracted from accounts that should be under your control, especially since you were declared an adult by the Ministry, having been forced by that same Ministry to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. We at Gringotts do recognize you as a free adult as a result. The goblin that was party to the sealing, as well as the theft of your money, has been eliminated from further damaging your funds._

 _Second problem: It has come to our attention, as a result of these reviews, that while Lily Potter née Evans was indeed your birth mother, another wizard holds the title of your father. Unfortunately, I am sworn not to tell you. You will find that information within the parcel we have sent you. Another letter is in this parcel, but you must not open this parcel until you are within the safety of Gringotts._

 _Our offices are always open, and this letter will serve as a portkey which will settle you, and you alone within my offices. Please bring your wand, and be ready to provide blood for an inheritance test. Also bring the things you own with you, as you will likely not be returning to 4 Privet Drive._

 _To activate the portkey, use the password "Recompense" while holding this letter tightly._

 _We await your arrival,_

 _Ragnuk IV, Director of Gringotts International_

Harry knew by reputation and by study that one did not argue when a letter from Gringotts was delivered. He had studied quite a lot in secret, and knew how to interact with Goblins. So, as desired, he quickly packed, having left everything in his chest. He shrank the chest, which now contained the parcel, pocketed it, then holstered his wand, and held the letter tightly.

He took a deep breath, then spoke " _Tempus"_ , finding that the time was now one minute to midnight. He watched the time change, and soon as midnight hit, he called out firmly, "Recompense." The instant he did, he felt the sensation of a hook pulling at his navel, and he saw the scene shift, from the small room, to a plush office, where a goblin sat at a expansive desk made of stone, wood, and gold, and looked down at Harry.

Remembering what he read in his books, he bowed a bit, and said, "Greetings, Master Goblin. May gold fill your vaults and your enemies flee at the mention of your name."

The goblin grinned, surprised at the politeness of the young wizard, and replied, "Greetings, Wizard. May your enemies' blood run in rivers and your gold flow as the oceans."

Harry handed the letter and his wand to the goblin, and said, "As requested by Director Ragnuk, I, Harry James Potter am here for conference."

The goblin nodded, and replied, "I recognize the letter I sent. I am Ragnuk. Are you prepared for an inheritance test to prove who you are?"

Harry replied, "I am. What should I do?"

The goblin produced a knife, a copper bowl containing a blue potion, and a blank sheet of enchanted parchment. He explained, "I will cut your finger with this enchanted blade, extract three drops of your blood, which will be combined with this potion, and poured onto this enchanted parchment. The parchment will then reveal your inheritance."

Harry nodded, and extended his hand. "Please do as you must." The goblin took Harry's hand, and cut his middle finger with the blade, dropped three drops into the potion. He waited for a moment, while the potion combined, and turned a shiny silver color. Once the color changed, he poured the contents of the bowl over the parchment in a slow, thin stream. The parchment absorbed the potion in its entirety, and then for a long moment appeared not to react further. Then, words started to appear.

 _Inheritance for Harrison James Potter-Snape (Known as Harry James Potter)_

 _Harrison James Potter-Snape (Falsely known as Harry James Potter)_

 _Father: Severus Tobias Snape (Fraudulent Adoption to James Charlus Potter, deceased, Authorized by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mother: Lily Potter née Evans, deceased_

 _Paternal Grandfather: Tobias Snape, deceased_

 _Paternal Grandmother: Eileen Snape née Prince, deceased_

 _Maternal Grandfather: Gavin Evans, deceased_

 _Maternal Grandmother: Daphne Evans née Porter, deceased_

 _LIST OF INHERITANCES_

 _POTTER_

 _High Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Peverell (AKA Potter)_

 _Potter Educational Fund Vault, #387: 16,005,348 G, 14 S, 22 K._

 _Potter Primary Vault, #388: 88,736,946,332 G_

 _Additional Potter Vaults, 7 vaults, #389-#395: Total - 180,837,873,396 G, 3 S, 15 K_

 _Various properties (Refer to Potter Wills for Complete List)_

Harry could not collect his thoughts for a moment. He took a deep breath, then said to Ragnuk, "Shall I get the parcel you sent and open it?"

The goblin nodded, and replied, "Yes. I think that is best. You and I will be here for some time, I think, my lord." The title, for some reason, did not cause Harry any bit of discomfort. Something in him just settled into the title quite easily. Harry pulled out his shrunken chest, unshrunk it, then opened it, and extracted the parcel. He opened it, and found within the small box a letter written in a loopy hand. It was addressed to "Harrison James Potter-Snape".

 _My Dearest Child Harrison,_

 _If you are reading this and are not yet seventeen years of age, then my worst fears are realized, and James and I are dead. You will no doubt note that I did not say "your father" when referring to him. I do not doubt that you are sitting with Ragnuk in his office at Gringotts. And, you have been shown your true inheritance._

 _The first thing I hope you will understand it that Severus Snape, your father, is a man who has made many mistakes. But, it was he that I loved the most. James knew this, and still allowed our arranged marriage to move forward. Persuading us of his good intentions, Albus Dumbledore, in his wisdom, performed what we discovered later was an illegal adoption ritual. In so doing, he allowed you to be named Harry Potter, despite our wishes. Since then, we have become aware that he has been doing many things against the Potter family, simply because he wishes to control our holdings, and as a result, our people._

 _Regarding Severus Snape, your father, remember this: After you were born, Dumbledore obliviated him, removing from him every memory of you as his son. Prior to that, Severus was particularly affectionate and protective of you. He lived with us at Potter Manor, but moved out immediately after being obliviated. He did NOT hate James at all, but considered him a brother. In fact, James had considered bringing him into the family as a LEGAL brother. Then, you were born, a result of an affair that was not only known about, but accepted fully by James, who was completely sterile._

 _Severus loved you, Harrison, just as I did. James, who preferred to be called your uncle, loved you as well, but knew well whose child you are. Despite his knowledge, he made you his heir, and I accepted that completely. Whatever you do, remember this._

 _Final thing to remember, is that you must never trust Dumbledore for any reason. I fear he is planning something bad, and I do not want you involved at all. Know that he seeks only his own betterment, and not yours by any stretch. If you have been placed with the Dursleys, Dumbledore has expressly violated our wills. That should never have happened._

 _So, finally, your father loves you, even if he doesn't remember. The memory vials I have included in this package will tell him. Notice in this parcel is a letter to him. Get it to him, along with the memories._

 _You are loved, my son, and that is our last word to you._

 _All our love,_

 _Lily Potter-Snape_

Harry felt tears coursing down his eyes, but he steeled his emotions, and straightened, checking the box's contents, confirming what was in the letter. He lifted his eyes, and looked at Ragnuk, and said, "Can my father be summoned, and in so doing, be informed to maintain an open mind? Also, can the obliviate be reversed?"

Ragnuk nodded, then said, "Obliviates are tricky for wizards to remove, but not so for goblin healers. I will send Griphook to him, and inform him, and have him brought." He called out in Gobbledygook, then another goblin came in, and received a command from Ragnuk, as well as several sheets of parchment containing information for the potions master regarding the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all. Here's the second installment in this story. Same warnings as before.**

 **Spinner's End, Cokesworth, England, UK**

Severus Snape was deep in thought, as he had been for the past three hours. New information had come into his possession, particularly after the last time the Potter Boy had been in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Knowing that Albus was not going to do a thing, Madam Poppy Pomfrey had come to Severus, with a complete medical exam of one Harry Potter. The level of abuse was astounding indeed, and it had completely changed his ideas about who Harry Potter was. No longer did he consider the boy to be so spoiled as he had believed before. As he looked back, he realized that the boy was NOT a troublemaker at all, and that was completely antithetical to what he had thought he had known before. He was reminded of his oath to Lily that he would take care of her son. But that memory spawned a blank spot in his memory that he had no power to remove, no matter how he had tried.

It was late, he knew, but he had no intention of sleeping at the moment. Since the revelation, and his consequent firewhiskey binge, he was determined to insure he could not think for the next few hours.. So, he was startled by the floo opening, and a goblin that he recognized appearing in the fire. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he spoke. "Griphook. May your blades be red with your enemies' blood and may you collect your debts with great interest."

Griphook nodded, then replied, "And may your enemies ever fear your name, and your vaults overflow with their money. I'll get to the point, Lord Prince. I thought it best to contact you this way, if I could, because Director Ragnuk has summoned you on behalf of a very important client, but he requests that you keep an open mind. The situation here is… sketchy, at best."

Severus nodded, and said, "May I floo directly there?"

"Of course. I am flooing from my office. Use the address 'Griphook's Office, Gringotts London.'"

Severus nodded, and said, "Please inform your client and the director that I will join you in fifteen minutes."

The goblin nodded, then replied, "As you wish." Then, he closed the floo connection.

Severus stood, then walked to his potions cabinet, and took a sobering potion. Once it had taken effect, he straightened his black robes, put his dragonhide boots on over his socked feet, checked the time, then headed to the floo, and activated it with the address, then stepped through.

Griphook stood near, and said, "Please follow me, Lord Prince." He led Severus down the long, winding hall, and said, "I will remind you that it is best to keep an open mind. Our client has something of a history with you, unfortunately."

Severus only raised his eyebrow, and nodded. Entering the director's office, his avid black eyes roamed around and landed on one Harrison Potter. He simply nodded politely, and said, "Mr. Potter. I assume, judging from the fact that you are here with the director, that you are the client I am to meet with?"

Ragnuk spoke before the teen could, and he said, "He is, Lord Prince. Please sit, and read these documents silently, then after you have done so, please say what you must."

Severus' eyebrows raised again, and he took the documents, the inheritance and the letter from Lily. He opened the letter, and read it. The longer he read, the angrier he got. Without saying a word, he finished the letter, set it aside, then read the inheritance test. He sat back after doing so, then said, "Ragnuk, I am going to ask this. If this is indeed true -and I somehow believe it-, then all I can think of is that you have the ability to correct the holes in my memory. Is that a possibility?"

"You are correct, Lord Prince," said Ragnuk. "We have a memory specialist here, that I have already called, who will be here in moments. He is sworn to total secrecy. He will cast goblin magic that will break the obliviates and return your memories."

Severus turned to Harry, then said, "I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, do hereby sincerely apologize and beg forgiveness from Harrison James Potter-Snape, for my treatment of him and my opinions, however manipulated, that have driven that treatment, over the past few years. I truly have no true excuse."

Harry, voice strong, but quiet, said, "Father, while your apology is accepted, it isn't necessary. I know why you did it. All I ask is that you submit to the specialist, so your true emotions can return. For the record, I do not hate you. I have not hated you. I simply didn't like how I was treated."

The sound of Severus' only child calling him "father" without any pressure on him to do so was enough to send shivers through Severus. He took a shaky breath, then said, "And for that I am at fault. I saw in you someone who you had no link to, save that of being essentially an uncle. Now, I will get my memories back." He turned to the goblin memory specialist, and said, "Do what you need to do."

The goblin cast a spell, and Severus felt everything go black as a sudden sharp pain shot through his skull. The pain only lasted for a short time, but it was enough to cause him to stiffen and deeply moan in pain. He pushed the last of his pain as far away as he could using his Occlumency skills, then opened his eyes, and let the previously hidden memories move through him. He looked over at his son, this time with a new (at least to him) realization of the kind of man his boy was growing up to be.

Harry looked at his father, then said, "What is the last thing you remember of me before the obliviate happened, dad?"

Severus smiled a very rare smile, then said, "I remember putting you to bed. James was in the sitting room of Potter Manor, drinking his usual nightly firewhiskey. There was a knock to the door, and… Dumbledore was allowed in. We knew he wasn't to be trusted, but we had no concrete proof. Then, soon after that, I was headed to my rooms, and suddenly it was all gone. Everything about you, except for a hatred of all things Potter, which I now understand to be a false compulsion, and another compulsion to return to Spinner's End, and live there, and become a professor of Potions. The instant I saw you during the welcome feast, I… well, I hated the very air you breathed." He broke here, emotion taking over. He shakily, tearily took another deep breath, and pressed out the next words. "I… I was forced to violate EVERYTHING I knew to be right. I was forced to submit to two masters. I only was able to remove the mark of the one a few days ago, with a powerful potion, so I am no longer a Death Eater, and he knows it."

He took a calming potion from within his robe, and swallowed it. As he banished the vial, he was stunned by Harry doing something he never would have thought of. He climbed into Severus' lap and hugged him. The dour potions master simply wrapped his arms around his son, and held him closely. Severus took a deep breath, then continued, "The strange fact is, before I was obliviated, I loved only two people. Lily, and one other person had my love. With the obliviation gone, that person still does. The thing I am worried about is the fact that I do not know if they would return the love if I came to them."

Harry smiled, catching the word "they" coming from his father's mouth, and said, "Father, do not worry that I will have a problem with whoever you love. So long as they treat both you and I correctly, I will have no problem."

In reply, Severus kissed Harry on the head, then said, "Let's finish our business here, then I will take you to Potter Manor. We will see if I am still written into the wards."

Ragnuk had avidly watched the interaction between the pair, and said, "Potter Manor is technically owned by you, Lord Potter, so you should be able to rewrite your father into the wards, if that isn't still the case. Now, I have your account information, Lord Potter. Frankly, I have to say that the information here will not be the kind that either of you will take kindly to. I will summarize the information as best I can. Issue number one: Over the past fourteen years, one person has extracted, via illegal use of Family Vault keys, one thousand five hundred galleons per month, all of which has been traced as follows: Five hundred converted to muggle money, and sent to one Vernon Dursley, Five hundred assigned to a vault for the Order of the Phoenix, and Five hundred to the personal vault of one Albus Dumbledore. We received a monthly return of moneys given to the Weasley Family. Those funds had been given to the Weasley family beginning August 1991. Each month, those funds were immediately returned by Arthur Weasley. Those monthly amounts were all identical, and amounted to five hundred galleons per month. Since they were returned monthly, the Weasley family is not implicated in any illegal activities against you. Second issue. We have found, and promptly showed as invalid, by law and magic, a marriage contract, which was not approved either by your parents or yourself. It was supposedly between yourself and Ginerva Weasley, but not a single Weasley had their magical signature on it, similar to yourself. The ministry has been informed of the invalid nature of the document. Final issue. Albus Dumbledore had illegally named himself your magical guardian, despite the fact that your father still lives. As such, he will continue to attempt to control you and your affairs until you and your father stop it."

The longer that the goblin spoke, the angrier Harry got. Had his father not been holding him, his magic would have definitely gotten out of hand. As it was, he was endeavoring not to explode, and his father was feeling precisely the same about the situation.

Severus spoke up, and said, "How do we stop it, then, Ragnuk?"

Ragnuk said, "The first thing is for Lord Potter to declare by oath that he has no faith in his supposed magical guardian, as named by the Ministry, then name you, Lord Prince, as magical guardian."

Harry then stood, and said, "I, Harrison James Potter-Snape, do hereby swear, upon my life and my magic, that I have no faith in my ministry named magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, and do name my father, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, as my magical guardian, having my full faith in him to order my affairs, until such time as I shall come of age. So Mote It Be." Magic swirled around him, and then sank back into his skin. He pulled out his wand, then cast _lumos_ followed by _nox_ to show that his oath was honest, then he sat.

The goblin looked at his paperwork, and noticed the change. "That takes care of that problem. Now, what to do about the theft?"

Severus said, "It is my belief that the stolen funds need to be removed from him, and from the Order vault, with high interest."

The goblin grinned, and said, "Good idea. I suggest a fifty percent interest. If he cannot pay, property will be seized and sold, and his income seized as well, until such time as he has paid all."

Harry nodded, then said, "Also, charge him for what he took out to give to the Weasleys. If he sees that the Weasleys returned the money, he will undoubtedly retaliate against them. I don't want that."

The goblin nodded, and said, "As you wish." He wrote the orders down, then said, "Due to the fact that we are correcting a massive theft, we are not charging either of your accounts for these things." He pulled a file out, and a debit card was extracted. Then a box was placed in front of Harry, which he opened, to show a gold ring ensconced on a bed of velvet. The ring's emblem was a stylized 'P', around which a snake was wound. The snake-wound 'P' was seemingly guarded by a raven, badger, and lion, all of which could be seen on the perimeter. Harry smiled, understanding the symbolism of the emblem, which showed him that the true Potter-Peverell was one that accepted all houses. He frankly agreed. He took the ring, and put it on the middle finger of his left hand, surprised when the thing sized itself to his hand. Once it was seated, he felt his mind gently invaded by a presence, which left a great deal of information in his mind. He knew, due to what information he just received, that he was now connected to and controlled the Potter-Peverell family magic. He knew, if he wished, he could call himself Peverell, and it would be perfectly legal and acceptable to do so. He looked up at his father, then said, with a glint in his eye, "I think Potter Manor is a good place to go. If you have any house elves, I would ask that you call them and ask them to pack your things and have them brought to Potter Manor. We need to be home."

Severus agreed. "I miss the place." He did indeed miss it, far more than he would have believed, despite the situation. They got copies of their papers, then greeted the goblin, and headed out to the atrium. Severus called for his elf. "Tippy?"

The elf, dressed in a uniform of black with the Prince logo on it, popped in, and said, "Master Prince has found his son and his memories? Tippy is happy. What does Master Prince need?"

Severus smiled at the elf, and replied, "You have the right of it, Tippy. I would like you to pack our things. We are moving to Potter Manor. I want Spinner's End empty. Start with my clothes, bedding, and potions lab, and get that to the Manor first. Then, after everything has been moved, let me know, and we will put Spinner's End behind us. Forever."

Tippy grinned wide, and bowed. "As Master wishes." She popped out immediately.

Severus put his hand on his son's shoulder, then they apparated to Potter Manor. The place was under a Fidelius, so unless you knew what you were looking for, your eyes would never find the place. Harry put out his left hand, showing the ring, and said, "I, Harrison James Potter-Snape, the last of the Potters do ask for entrance for myself and my father into our home." Magic washed over both of them, then Harry felt the magic seemingly lay on his shoulders. He realized that the wards had been placed in his care. He led his father forward, and the house appeared before them.

The manor was more massive than any either of them had seen before. They walked forward to the door, and it opened at Harry's touch. As soon as they were inside and the door closed behind them, the place lit up with magical lighting, and the fire started in the hearth. Immediately after that, an elf appeared, and said joyfully, "Master Harrison has returned with his father!"

Harry nodded, and said, "Hello. What is your name?"

The elf's eyes got wide, and she replied, "I is being Kaylie. I is being the head Potter Elf."

Severus nodded, and said, "I remember you, Kaylie. Tell me… What status do I hold here?"

Kaylie turned to Severus, and replied, "Master Severus is welcomed by ward and elf, and is joint head of house with Master Harrison."

Severus nodded, and said, "My personal house elf, Tippy, will be bringing my things from Spinner's End. She is to be welcomed as if she is a Potter Elf."

Harry agreed. "That's right. From now on, Tippy is as much a Potter Elf as she is a Prince elf."

Kaylie bobbed her head. "I is telling the other elves this. Master Harrison's personal house elf, Darry, is still being alive, and is waiting on your command."

Harrison did not remember Darry, but he said, "Darry?"

Immediately a male house elf, dressed, like Kaylie, in the Potter uniform, popped in, and said, "Master? Master Harrison?" He then smiled wide and flew at Harry's legs, hugging him tightly. "Master Harrison is back! Darry is happy again!"

Harry smiled, and said, "Darry, I'm home for good. I will still have to go to Hogwarts, so when I do, would you like to take care of me there?"

Darry nodded, his large ears flopping amusingly.

Severus nodded, then said, "Alright. Darry, Kaylie, we will eat a small snack, then we will go to bed. We have not slept, and we have to rest."

Darry said, "Would you like sandwiches?"

Harry and Severus nodded, and sat at the table in the dining room. It was not ten seconds until plates of sandwiches and pitchers of iced water appeared before them. They ate quietly, then after a tight hug, they found their rooms, and slept. Tomorrow would be a big, big day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone. Thanks so much for all the kind comments and encouragement that's been posted in the comment section.**

 **To the commentator that asked for Drarry to happen soon, sorry to disappoint, but I see that as happening once both of them reach age 17, so that's not going to happen for a while. I may employ a time dome at some point to accelerate things a bit, but I have no intention of having that happen without character development of some variety. Thanks, though for the encouraging words.**

 **Anyway, here's the third chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **31 July, 1995, 10:30 am, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office**

If someone had told Albus Dumbledore that a child would be outwitting him at some point, he would have looked at that person with a twinkle in his eye, and a disapproving frown, shook his head, then walked off. Now, as he read the missive from Gringotts he had just received, he was both livid and confused. Everything he had done to prevent just this occurrence SHOULD have made it impossible for that Potter boy to find out his true parentage. It should have been Albus who got total control of that money. But, now, Gringotts was demanding the money back in full, with fifty percent interest.

The letter had been accompanied by Gringotts solicitors, and a guard detail of the most hideous looking goblins that Dumbledore could imagine. They had come into his office via a magical portal, and had exited the same way. He was now summoned for a trial in one month, but he had no intention whatsoever of complying. "Ugly little beasts thinking they are better than Albus Dumbledore."

After a moment, he popped a pair of lemon drops into his mouth, and sucked on them, and began to think. As he did so, his floo flared up, and one Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, followed by a team of four aurors. The instant they entered, they had themselves well shielded, which confused Albus deeply. He thought he had controlled Kingsley enough not to question him.

Kingsley spoke up, and said, "Don't even think about casting controlling spells on me, Albus. The ones you put on me before have been removed." He lay a sheaf of documents on Albus' desk. "As per the law of the ministry, investigations have begun against you. You have been accused by multiple entities of counts ranging from fraud and theft, to use of illegal potions and compulsion spells. Also included is a count of high fraud against an Ancient and Noble House. You are called for a hearing before the whole of the Wizengamot to be held two weeks from today. Refusal to attend will mean you will be assumed guilty on all counts, and therefore will immediately be sent to Azkaban for the maximum amount of time." Kingsley then turned, still shielded, and headed back through the floo, followed by the auror team.

Albus was stunned. No one had ever thought to do this before. He was practically boiling, now. He, Albus Dumbledore was being treated like a common criminal! This was all Potter's fault, as was his greasy potions master of a sire. If that little bastard hadn't done as he was told, and if Snape hadn't quit teaching at the end of the last year, he, Albus Dumbledore, would still be in control. It was time for revenge. That little bastard would pay as would his greasy birth father.

 **Same time, Potter Manor, Wales, UK, Living Room**

Harrison Potter-Snape, also known as Lord Potter-Peverell, woke in his bed at about ten-thirty in the morning, and stretched. For the first time in a long time, he had slept without dreams. Now, with a clear mind, and fully aware of his body, due to the assistance of the magically enchanted Potter-Peverell Lordship ring, he was aware that there was a mote of black magic in his head, just behind his scar. He made a decision, at that point, and stood, dressed, and headed downstairs, to join his father for a late breakfast.

Severus smiled softly, seeing his son walk in, looking every bit the young lord, despite being in his casual clothing. "Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?"

Harrison nodded, his own smile shining at his father. "Good morning, dad. I did." He sat, and began eating, then spoke his concerns. "Dad, when I woke, I became aware of the nature of connection I seem to have with Moldyshorts."

Severus snorted and smirked at the nickname, and replied, "Oh? Do tell."

Harrison launched into what he found. "The Potter-Peverell ring has certain enchantments on it. One of those enchantments appears to be a powerful occlumency charm, that protects the wearer from mind magic of all kinds. The information that the ring gave me tells me that even _imperius_ curses will fail. As a result of that charm, I believe I have become protected against that connection. There appears to be a mote of black magic that is connected to Moldyshorts. The information in the ring tells me that the Goblins can remove it."

Severus nodded, understanding that family rings could be imbued with knowledge, and unsurprised that the Potter-Peverell ring would be so enchanted. He said, "Then, we shall floo to Gringotts and schedule the purification ritual. I'll call them after we finish eating."

"Thanks, dad. There's another thing. It feels like it's actually PART of Moldyshorts."

Severus' eyebrows raised, then said, "Is that so?" He thought for a moment, then said, "What do you know of horcruxes, son?"

"Not a thing, dad."

"Thank you for your honesty." He took a deep breath, then said, "A horcrux is a piece of black magic wherein the caster commits a murder of an innocent as a sacrifice. The ritual splits the caster's soul, thereby imparting some amount of immortality. The nature of the magic you mention reminds me of that magic. I would not be surprised, given the connection you have, if the magic in your scar is indeed a horcrux."

Harry thoughtfully nodded. "Under previous circumstances, I suppose I would have screamed and cried upon finding this out. However, the only thing I can figure out is that Dumbledore knew of this, just as he knew of every single problem I have had including the abuse at the Dursleys. I want this gone, and I am willing to go through whatever pain I must to get rid of it."

Severus, having completed his breakfast, stood, and walked to the floo. A quick conversation later, and he stepped back, and turned to Harry, then said, "Get your robes on, Harry. We have to go now. They have a healer's chamber ready."

Harry stood, and _accio'd_ his robes, put them on, then said, "Ready, dad." The pair floo'd back to Gringotts, and were quickly escorted to the healer's chambers. Harry was asked to change into a hospital gown, and lay down.

The healer immediately scanned Harry, then turned to his father, and said, "Do I have permission to correct the abuse done by his family? He will be in pain for about an hour, but the damage will be largely reversed. The horcrux will be removed, and I've no doubt the bonds on his magic will be removed in short order as well."

Severus, for yet another instant, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Bonds on his magic?"

The healer goblin nodded, and said, "Several. All of them done by Albus Dumbledore. These blocks will be added to the current list of charges against him."

Severus looked at Harry, who nodded, and then Severus nodded, and replied to the goblin, "Do it. We both want him purified. He has far more potential than he is currently able to use."

The healer said, "The only issue is the ring. I would suggest handing it to your father, letting him hold it, then put it back on after we are finished. This will be powerful mind magic."

Harry sighed, then complied, knowing his father would take care of both him and the ring. He lay back on the bed, and allowed the goblin to work. Magic swirled around, as the goblin chanted, and Harry felt the pain start. It started in his scar, and he felt the pain shoot through him as his mind, body, and magic fought against the intrusion at first, then complied by forcefully ejecting the bonds and the horcrux, which, as it left his body, screamed incoherently, then simply vanished, as magic caused it to be removed from existence.

Harry fainted, then, and slept, unaware that his father had slipped the Potter ring back onto Harry's finger once the ritual had been done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, everyone. Here's chapter four, and it's a bit longer. Heh...**

Severus sat back after putting the ring back onto Harry's finger, then turned to Ragnuk, who sat nearby. "There is much I have concerns about, Ragnuk. The first thing is this. Now that I'm his legal guardian and am also his father, how do we get back what was stolen?"

Ragnuk patiently stated, "As you know, we are calling in the debts, with interest. I assure you, we will correct this, even if I have to dig into my own vaults to take care of it. This action was as much a fault of Gringotts as it was Dumbledore's. We will correct this. Quickly. And, Dumbledore will STILL pay, if not with his funds, then with his magic and life." The look in Ragnuk's eyes was one of anger and retribution. Severus knew beyond a doubt that Ragnuk would do precisely what he promised. Ragnuk continued. "In fact, I may authorize that the money be reimbursed first by Gringotts, then we will be paid back by Dumbledore." He now had a leering grin on his face, a look that Severus knew meant pain for Dumbledore.

Severus nodded, then thought for a moment, and continued, "Then, I need to know a few things. The Potter will. When will it be opened? We need information therein to be able to know what to do next."

"Well understood. We will open the will when Lord Potter-Peverell wakes and is able to move around."

"Very well. One more thing. There is someone who is very important to me. Unfortunately, that person… well, the time I was under the obliviate was undoubtedly difficult for him. He… he is my mate. I would like a message sent to him to let him know what has occurred, and to give him my apology as Lord Prince."

Ragnuk's eyes softened a bit, and he said, with as much care as he could put into his voice, "I will be glad to send such a message, but I will strongly suggest that you tell him yourself. If he is indeed your mate, and he is who I think he is, he is not the kind of man to throw you aside willy-nilly."

Severus nodded, swallowed, and said shakily, "He is Remus John Lupin. I also fear that he has not had proper access to his wolfsbane potion."

Ragnuk's eyebrows raised, and he said, "He is a werewolf? Both you and he must not be aware that we here at Gringotts have a potion that forces the wolf to meld with the man, removing the curse completely. The only caveat is that it must be administered here, by our healers. It will not remove the instincts the wolf gave him, but will convert him into an animagus. As part of our payment back to Lord Potter-Peverell, and with the understanding that Wizard Lupin sees young Potter as pack, and therefore family, we will provide this potion free of charge. As such, I will have him summoned."

Severus nodded, and for the first time in a very long time, he cried.

 **31 July, 11:30, Sitting Room, Grimmauld Place**

There were very few people that Remus Lupin could honestly say he hated. Among those, Dumbledore and Fenrir Greyback held top spot. Greyback held that spot because he was the one that had changed Remus when he was only six. Dumbledore held that spot because Remus was fully aware that Dumbledore was the reason that his cub had been sent to those… muggles. Dumbledore was the cause of the separation between himself and his mate.

Speaking of his mate, Severus Snape was one person he could never hate, no matter what the dour potions master had done to him whilst under the influence of that blasted obliviate. Remus, during his time as a professor, had attempted to find a way past the obliviate. He had even attempted to reestablish their previous relationship. He had known from the start that Harry Potter was actually Harrison Potter-Snape, as he had been part of the family as well. As far as he was concerned, he wanted to be just as much a parent to Harrison as Severus should have been, had not Dumbledore decided to intervene.

Remus had long ago decided that if given the chance to be with Severus again, he'd jump at it. His wolf often howled within him, begging for his mate, but knowing that it was not possible. Remus nourished his continued love for Severus, no matter what had separated them.

All of this was running through his mind as he sat across from Sirius inside Grimmauld Place. Sirius, in response to the manipulations of Dumbledore, had banished the Order of the Phoenix from all Black Properties, had taken the Black Lordship, and had put Remus in the wards. He was among those who Dumbledore had failed to obliviate concerning the true heritage of Harrison, but he had wisely kept silent, knowing the lengths that Dumbledore would go through if he spoke too soon.

Now, they sat at the small table in the corner, where they often played muggle poker, and simply drank their morning tea, and as they did, a pop sounded, and a letter with the Gringotts seal appeared in front of Remus.

Remus had great respect for the Goblins, and as such, he knew that he should read and reply as quickly as possible. So, he smiled at Sirius, and said, "So, shall we see what the Goblins have for us?" Sirius nodded, then Remus opened the letter.

 _To Remus John Lupin:_

 _We at Gringotts, in an effort to correct wrongs done to a particularly important client, are offering a service to remove the curse of Lycanthropy from you. This will be offered to you free of charge, but you must come to Gringotts and allow our healers to administer it. After doing so, I would suggest that you meet with our client, to rectify what we see as a rather big issue, both for you and for our client._

 _This letter has been charmed to act as a portkey, which will take you directly to the healing rooms. Have your wand available, so that your we are able to verify your identity. The password that will activate the portkey is "Familia". The reason for this word will become apparent as the day goes on._

 _Ragnuk IV, Director, Gringotts International._

Remus passed the letter to Sirius, and immediately _accio'd_ his wand and robes to himself, and quickly dressed. "I will not be ignoring this. Something tells me that this is something more important than a mere elimination of lycanthropy. When you are ready, I'd like the letter back, so that I can get going.

Sirius grinned and returned the letter, having read it through. "Well, if it's what I think it is, Dumbledore is in big trouble, among a few other things."

Remus grinned back, and activated the portkey, disappearing from sight, and instantly arriving in the healing chambers, deep in the bowels of Gringotts. Ragnuk was there, waiting on him, and immediately verified his identity. Then, Ragnuk pointed Remus into one of the healing rooms. Remus went where directed, and removed his robes. He sat in shirt and trousers, and waited for the healer to see him. In a moment, the healer arrived, a goblin that was tall for his race. The goblin introduced himself as Healer Ganthook, and then explained that the potion altered the nature of the lycanthropy so that it was no more than an animagus form. He'd retain his instincts, but the natural strength that would be part of his wolf would be part of his form no matter what form he took. He nodded, then said, "Are there any side effects immediate or latent that I need to worry about?"

"Only one. While the potion is taking effect, you will feel a great deal of heat and discomfort, as the curse is purged from your system. It isn't deadly, by any stretch, but it will also remove the effects of the wolfsbane poison that you've had to take. This will clear your mind, make you always in control of the wolf, and it will remove the pain of the shift." All the time the healer was speaking, he was casting spells to determine whether his patient had any illegal blocks on his magic, any other potions, or curses in operation. "There is a compulsion on you that seems to be rather interesting. It is a compulsion to hate anything Malfoy. Apparently, the compulsion is almost broken, but I will eliminate that as well. No other curses or compulsions appear."

Remus took a deep breath, then said, "Do as you must, Ganthook. I do not need Dumbledore's influence in my body or on my mind."

The healer told Remus to lay back, and as he did, the healer fed him the potion. The pain and heat hit almost instantly after he swallowed the potion. It felt as if fire was moving through him at the same speed as his blood moved through him. After about ten minutes of the heat, the pain began. His wolf howled deep within him, and he struggled against the impulse to let the howl out of his mouth. There was no need to shift, but the wolf strongly needed to vocalize. Then, the wolf realized what was happening, and realized that it would be better for Moony if Remus was truly in control, and he seemingly laid back and let it happen. There was a sensation of cold water flowing through his veins, and then it felt like his soul suddenly snapped back together, where it had been split before. He felt whole again. The pain subsided, and the heat turned into a soft tingling sensation for only a minute, then subsided. The potion had taken its course.

The healer cast a diagnostic scan spell, and smiled, then said, "You are free to move, Mr. Lupin. The potion's done its job it appears. You should be able to shift at will, and the wolf should appear as a very large wolf when you do."

Remus nodded, and stood, then stretched. "I definitely feel less like a mangy wolf than I did." He grinned, and then said, "Well, I am told that I am to meet with the client for whom this was done."

"This is true. Come with me." Ragnuk had entered at that time, and led him down a long hall, to another healing room. There, Severus sat, and on the healing bed, Harrison slept.

Remus gasped, "Severus… is Harrison alright?"

Severus nodded, "He is now. He has gone through quite an ordeal. He had a Horcrux in his head, and it has been removed. He is healing quite nicely, according to the healer. But, what about you, Remus? How are you? You certainly don't look as if you are a werewolf anymore."

Remus smiled, then obeying an impulse, slipped to sit on the floor beside Severus' legs. "I am well. I took the potion the Goblins offered. It worked wonders."

Severus nodded, then took a deep breath, and said, "Remus, I have to apologise. I know I was under the influence of powerful mind magic, but that does not excuse how I treated you. I am so sorry. I treated my soulmate as if he nothing but a stain on the world. I should have been able to overcome the obliviate, but I was weak. I am sorry, my mate. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Remus looked up at his alpha, and smiled, and said, "Alpha Severus, I forgave you the instant you did that to me. Yes, it hurt, but I still forgave you."

Severus' eyebrow raised and his breath caught, "You… you called me alpha. Why?"

Remus explained, "The potion does not remove instincts. My wolf calls you my alpha. You claimed me years ago, and my wolf has never forgotten. You need only reestablish your claim, and I am still yours. Besides, I think we have a teen to raise. I dearly want to be in both of your lives."

"Well," Severus said, when he could take a breath, "When Harrison wakes, and is able to move, the goblins will be opening the Potter will. We will be finding out what they truly wanted for Harrison. Their desires do matter."

"Indeed they do, Alpha." Remus laid his head against Severus' leg, and they waited. They didn't have to wait longer, because Harrison's eyes flew open moments later, and a deep intake of his breath caused them both to jump up and move to his side.

Severus lay a hand on Harrison's shoulder, then said, "Harrison… Son… It's your father and dad. We are here, love."

Harrison's eyes cleared and he turned his head toward Severus, and said, "Father… who do you mean is my dad?"

Remus grinned, and stepped closer. "That would be me. I'm your father's mate."

Harrison's green eyes got big behind his glasses, then he smiled, "Well, two of the most intelligent men I have ever met as parents. I am a lucky boy."

Severus chuckled and Remus laughed outright. Severus said, "How do you feel, son?"

"Other than like I've been run over by a hippogryph, I'm doing alright."

The healer came in at that moment, and offered him a nutrient potion and a pain reliever potion. Both of those downed, the healer conducted his scan and pronounced Harrison as healthy and ready to go. He then said, "I would, however strongly suggest that you put Lord Potter-Peverell on three months worth of nutrient potions, goblin made, once a day, as well as one day's worth of _Oculatus_ potions, for a total of three, to be taken with meals, to heal his eyes, and bring them to natural vision. The lack of food throughout his life has meant his eyes have lacked the nutrients to overcome the damage that the abuse has done to them."

Remus sighed, and said, "At the very least, not being a werewolf means I can marry my alpha whenever he is ready, and can regain control of my family's assets."

Severus looked sharply at Remus, then said, "As long as you register your new animagus form with the Ministry, and I don't have to get you out of Azkaban."

"Don't worry, love. I will register just as soon as we are done here." Remus leaned in and pecked Severus on the cheek, which made the dour potions master blush.

Harrison, meanwhile, had stood, dressed, and was now watching the two with a wide grin. "Father, dad, let's get to Ragnuk's office, before he decides we are meant to be decorative statues for the healing chambers." This caused Ragnuk to let out a bark of laughter that reminded all of them of how Sirius might bark. This, of course only sent the men and the teen into fits of laughter, as they followed the retreating goblin.

Upon reaching Ragnuk's office again, the three wizards sat, Harrison in between Severus and Remus. As promised, the will of Lily and James Potter was brought out, and read. Just prior to opening the will, Ragnuk said, "A reminder. Please be aware that it is impossible to lie on an official will. This has the magical signatures of both of the people who wrote this. Now, lets find out what's inside."

 _The Last Will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Jessica Potter, née Evans._

 _I, James Charlus Potter, being the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,_

 _ **And I, Lily Jessica Potter, née Evans,**_ _do hereby, being of sound minds and bodies, make our last will and testament. All others before are hereby null and void._

 _We hereby name Harrison James Potter-Snape as the Heir to the House of Potter, and at such time as he shall be declared an adult, he shall be eligible to take up the mantle of Lord._

 _At no point is Harrison to be placed with Petunia Dursley for any reason. She hates magic, and will stop at nothing to drive what she sees as freakishness out._

 _If Harrison's father is not available for some reason, then the following people are named as Harrison's caretakers._

 _Remus John Lupin, godfather to Harrison_

 _Sirius Orion Black, godfather to Harrison_

 _Alice Longbottom, godmother to Harrison_

 _Lucius Malfoy, God-uncle to Harrison._

 _Whoever is tasked with Harrison's care shall have five million galleons assigned to them for his care._

 _Harrison James Potter-Snape, you were not our child, as you no doubt know by now. But, we loved you as if you were our own, and as such you have been named the Potter Heir. All we have that is not specifically named herein is yours._

 _Severus Tobias Snape, you were as much a member of the family as Harrison was, until the moment Albus Dumbledore decided to involve himself in our business by casting that hideously powerful obliviate. Once that obliviate has been removed, you will, we hope, take your place both at Harrison's side, and at your mate Remus' side. We leave you five million galleons,_ _ **and a demand from me, Lily, that you get more colors besides black robes in your wardrobe!**_

 _Remus John Lupin, we were perfectly fine with your "little furry problem," but were aware of the trouble it caused you. Should you be able to get rid of the problem, it is our hope that you can use the five million galleons we leave you. Go get that man, Remus!_

 _Sirius Orion Black, we know you were not our secret keeper, and that you could not have possibly betrayed us. We know it was Peter Pettigrew, who at the behest of Albus Dumbledore, betrayed us to the Death Eaters. We also know that you have access to the entirety of the Black Fortune once you get out, so we are simply going to leave you with a demand. Get a new wardrobe, and go get that tall blond you have been lusting after for years._

 _Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, everyone makes mistakes. Yours, as you know, was trusting that bearded manipulator with anything at all. You corrected that, and for that we are grateful. To you we leave five million galleons, and the complete ownership of Malfoy Manor, which has been essentially yours rent free. It was, as you know, though, property of the Potters for the last two hundred years._ _ **It still baffles me precisely why your ancestors kept the Malfoys in a lurch like that, James.**_ _I know, love, but that's something we will likely never understand._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to you we leave nothing, except this. I, James Charlus Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter do hereby declare an eternal blood-feud between the house of Dumbledore and the House of Potter. I lay upon my heir and upon his children the right of resolution of this feud, and I set the magic of the House of Potter against the House of Dumbledore Henceforth and forever. So Mote It Be._

 _Finally, Sirius Black was NOT our secret keeper, despite the lies that Dumbledore told. Our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, who is a rat animagus. It is our final wish that he be apprehended, and summarily punished._

 _Harrison, we love you, and always will. Remember that we will always be with you, even when it seems that no one is._

 _James Charlus Potter, Lord of Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

 _ **Lily Jessica Potter**_

Harrison found himself crying at the end of the reading. Then, he stood, and spoke firmly, "I, Harrison James Potter-Snape, being Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter-Peverell, do hereby renew the blood-feud proclaimed by my predecessor against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and do further ask my father to add our family, that of Snape-Prince to this feud. I, as Heir-lord to the Snape-Prince line, so ask and declare, So Mote It Be."

Magic swirled powerfully around the boy, and Severus nodded, and replied, "I. Severus Tobias Snape, Father of Lord Potter-Peverell, and Lord of the House of Prince, do hereby agree to my son's plea, and do declare a blood-feud against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for mind rape, attempted line theft, accessory to child abuse, use of black magics against a high family, conspiracy against a high family and theft of funds from a high family. I do so declare, as is my right. So mote it be."

The room vibrated with magic, and those in attendance agreed, "So mote it be."

Ragnuk looked at his papers, then said, "So now we get to the next bit of business, this bit regarding Lord Black and Mr. Pettigrew. How do we treat this?"

Severus said, "Call in the head of the DMLE. That'd be Amelia Bones. Show her incontrovertible proof, that will, in particular the line that names their secret keeper. Remind her that magical wills prevent lies."

Ragnuk nodded, and said, "Wait a while". He stepped out, and a few moments later, walked in with Amelia Bones in tow.

The stern woman said, "Why have I been summoned, Ragnuk?"

The goblin looked at her, and said, "If a lord of a high family had been illegally imprisoned, without trial, and the true evidence is against another person, what would you do, if presented with the truth?"

Amelia looked at the goblin, and spoke, "I would see that the lord in question were immediately pardoned, and that the true culprit be apprehended."

The goblin spoke, "I have here the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. I remind you that it is impossible to lie on a magical will. What you will see is the absolute and complete truth." He showed her the line declaring the secret keeper of the house.

Amelia Bones felt all the blood leave her head, as she blanched, realizing just how badly the Ministry had messed things up. She nodded, and said, "May I have an official copy of this?"

The goblin conjured an official copy, then said, "You may have this, so long as the other contents of the will do not get out into public. We have yet to contact the beneficiaries other than the ones here. We will be executing this will quickly, and we will not stop until it's done." He handed the copy over once he got a wizard's oath from her that she would not divulge the contents to anyone without a wizard's oath to keep it secret, until Harrison Potter-Snape approved. The goblin nodded, approving of the oath.

Amelia stepped out into the bank's atrium, and cast _sonorous_ on herself and spoke, letting all the witches, wizards, and goblins in Diagon Alley hear her. "Witches and Wizards, hear me! I am Amelia Bones, with DMLE. I must sincerely apologize this day, and declare to you that the Ministry and the DMLE are guilty of a heinous crime against a great house. New evidence has come into my possession, and I am both happy and chagrined to declare Lord Sirius Orion Black to be completely and totally innocent on all charges! Lord Black was NOT the secret keeper for the Potters! More information will be forthcoming to the appropriate new agencies once we are able to get enough data. Be on the lookout for a rat with a missing toe on a front leg. That rat is an animagus and is now wanted for betrayal and accessory to murder. Thank you, and have a good day." With that, she cancelled the _sonorous_ , and apparated to the ministry, where she went straight to the minister, and slapped the data in front of him, and demanded that either a trial be given or Black be immediately pardoned, and reimbursed for the trouble caused. The minister opted for immediately putting out a pardon notice, and sending an order for a substantial reimbursement. It was obvious he didn't need the bad press a trial would cause.

At Grimmauld Place, about half an hour later, Ministry owl fluttered through the owl-flap, and landed on the table, with an official ministry document on its leg. The leg was extended, and Sirius took it, gave the owl a treat, and sent the owl off. He opened the document, and saw that it was an official pardon on all counts, as well as a short note telling him that he would be reimbursed for his time in Azkaban, in the total amount of fifteen million galleons. He sat back, a bit stunned, then he stood, put on his robes, and for the first time as a free man, apparated to Diagon Alley. He needed to get to Gringotts and get control of his vaults again.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Days Later, Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy, recently divorced from Narcissa Black, sat across from his son, Draco, enjoying a delightfully simple meal of sandwiches and soup. While it was true that most saw the Malfoys as people who loved excess, this could not be further from the truth. Often, Lucius cooked for the pair of them, while Narcissa had always insisted on being served hand and foot by house elves. The other thing was that Narcissa was NOT the mother to Draco. She did not bear him at all. That had been Lucius. His true mate, Sirius, was the father. Lucius had conceived due to the Veela blood in his veins. And that had been the reason he'd been separated from his mate by Dumbledore's manipulation.

Today was one such day of eating light. They simply enjoyed the peace of not having to worry about being yelled at by a woman who really did not care. In all fairness, whenever Lucius Malfoy had ever been sighted with Death Eaters, it had been a Polyjuiced Narcissa. Lucius could easily take oaths proving he had never been marked, nor had he ever submitted willingly to the monster known as Voldemort.

Lucius was reflecting on this when a Gringotts Owl flapped in through the owl-flap in the dining room, and landed on the edge the table. Tied to its leg was an envelope with the Gringotts seal on the flap. Lucius removed the letter, fed the bird a treat, then opened the missive as the owl left.

The letter told him that his presence was requested to take certain assets that had been willed to him, and that the benefactors would be made known to him soon. He looked up at Draco, and said, "Son, I think it's time we visit Gringotts. Be ready in half an hour. We have important business as Malfoy men."

Draco stood, and nodded, and replied, "It'll take me about ten minutes. I'll be right back, dad." He ran up stairs, accio'd his Malfoy Heir robes, took the glamour off the Malfoy Heir ring that he'd only gotten a week ago, then brushed his hair back. He then put his wand in its holster, and headed back down to join his father. "Ready, dad. Floo?"

"No. They have given me a portkey. Grab my arm and hold on tight."

Draco took hold of his father's arm, and felt the familiar pull at his stomach as the portkey activated. They landed in the Private Atrium, and were met by the Malfoy Goblin, BloodAxe. The goblin in question tested their identities, then led them to a private consultation room.

Traditional greetings were exchanged, then the goblin said, "Lord Malfoy, Heir-Lord Malfoy, I shall get directly to the point. I must first apologize on behalf of Gringotts. Had we known what we do now, you'd have had these a long time ago. Second, please read this." He handed over the Potter Will, then said, "Just be aware that you must keep silent about the contents, as per the rules of Gringotts."

Lucius nodded, and said, "I will comply, BloodAxe, as I always have." He took the will, then read it. The more he read of the document, the more livid he became. He took a deep breath, and employed occlumentic skills to calm his mind. "So… I assume Gringotts is doing its best to free Lord Black and to help the Snape family?"

The goblin grinned, and said, "Of course, and we are also helping destroy a certain meddling goat. We have much against him, and he's expected before our court in less than a month."

"Good. So… What's next?"

"The moneys have already been transferred into your vaults. All that remains is for you to sign the papers accepting full ownership of the manor."

That was done, and Lucius immediately felt the wards fall upon him, and accepting him, even from this far away. He turned to his son, and handed the will over. "This should explain things, son."

Draco took the will, read it, then looked up at his father, and asked, "Why is it that I am not surprised that Uncle Sev is Harry Potter's true father?"

Lucius chuckled, then said, "Because for years, I have taught you not to trust Dumbledore, and that Harry Potter is not who he seems."

Draco sat back and thought for a while. He had treated the Gryffindor badly for one reason: His mother expected it. He never hated the boy, but he knew that his mother had her spies, and would know if something changed. Now, she was out of his life, and he no longer needed to hide. "It seems I need to do some letter writing when I get back home." He then started, and said, "What's that about you and Lord Black, dad?"

Lucius smiled, and said, "Why do you think Dumbledore had him imprisoned, and invoked the Black-Malfoy contract using Narcissa? It's because he caught Sirius in bed with me. There's another thin, son. He's your father. I'm your bearer, and dad."

Draco nodded, again not surprised at this. "So, when do I meet my father, dad?"

A voice spoke then, one that Lucius had not heard in a long time, "How about right now?" They whipped around to see the long, curly black locks of the animagus and the crooked grin that shown from the face of a man that most had, up until a few days ago, thought was a murderer.

Lucius shot up and ran toward Sirius and leapt at him, as if to knock him to the ground in a tackle. Instead, Sirius' arms latched around him, and he buried his face in the Veela man's neck, taking in the scents. "It's been far too long, my love."

Lucius only nodded, and said, "We are going back to the Manor, and you are going to reclaim me. I will not be without you another moment, if I can handle it."

Sirius smirked, and said, "Then, you had better let me meet my son properly, and give him the hugs I've never been able to." Lucius reluctantly stepped away, which allowed Draco to take his place, which he did, and avidly.

Sirius Black wrapped his arms for the first time around his son. Draco knew, the instant he felt those arms around him, that he would never get enough of his true father's hugs. He loved his dad's hugs, which he got often, but there was something about Sirius' hugs. He knew that his father loved him, even though he'd not been there.

He eventually stepped out of the circle of his father's arms, and was about to suggest to his father that they head to Malfoy Manor, when a blast of magic hit him out of nowhere, knocking him out cold.

A goblin yelled to the two adult wizards, "Don't touch him! That's a transformation! He's having a veela transformation RIGHT NOW!" True to the goblin's words, white wings sprouted on Draco's back, and bright light swirled around him.

Lucius smiled, and said to Sirius, "Looks like our Dragon belongs to someone. We birthed a natural submissive Veela. His wings are white, and he has the golden glow. That is the sign of a submissive."

Sirius nodded, and said, "I remember when your change hit. It looked very similar." He turned to his mate, then said, "When it's over, we will take him home and put him to bed."

Lucius simply nodded.


End file.
